Les bulles ne sont pas éternelles
by Loufoca
Summary: De tous les préfets de Poudlard, il avait fallu que ça soit lui qui entre dans cette salle de bain. Et dire qu'Hermione avait cru pouvoir pleurer en paix... Alternative au tome 7 - malgré les apparences, ceci n'est pas SEULEMENT une histoire d'amour! - la suite est dans Eternal Snow!


**Bienvenue chers lecteurs! **

**Voici "Les bulles ne sont pas éternelles", un OS plus connu comme étant le prologue de mon histoire "Eternal Snow". A la base, cet OS répondait à un défi mettant en scène Hermione et Drago dans une situation cliché. Cependant, cette idée s'est transformée rapidement en une intrigue complexe faisant intervenir énormément de personnages et allant beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple histoire d'amour. **

**Spoilers: Tomes 1 à 6. Attention je ne tient pas compte du tome 7! **

**Rating: M **

**Correction: Lupinette est ma beta-reader officielle pour cette histoire. Et Wizzette s'est attelée à corriger la version censurée.**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne absolument pas un centime en écrivant ceci, seul le plaisir de vous faire rêver compte...**

**Une précision importante: l'action de cet OS se situe pendant le tome 6, plus précisément à la fin du chapitre "Felix Felicis". Rappelez-vous Ron et Hermione se sont disputés car cette dernière a accusé Harry d'avoir mis de la potion de chance dans le jus de citrouille de Ron pour qu'il puisse gagner le match de Quidditch. Cela s'est révélé faux, mais pour se venger, Ron a commencé à flirter avec Lavande Brown. Lorsque Hermione l'a vu, elle s'est réfugiée dans une classe vide où Harry l'a rejointe. A la fin du chapitre, Ron entre par hasard dans la classe avec Lavande, et Hermione l'attaque avec des oiseaux avant de s'enfuir en pleurant. Voilà où commence mon histoire.**

**11 JUIN 2012, ATTENTION: Cette version de l'histoire est CENSUREE par mes soins afin de respecter les règles de en matière de copyright et de rating. Une version complète et non censurée est disponible sur HPFanfiction, l'autre site où je publie (le lien est dans mon profil).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Prologue****: Les bulles ne sont pas éternelles**

- Ron, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! sanglota Hermione, le front contre la porte des toilettes de la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ces quelques mots depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de la salle de classe vide où elle s'était réfugiée, pensant éviter le Gryffondor. La soirée avait viré au cauchemar. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accuser Harry d'avoir versé du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron pour gagner le match de Quidditch. C'était injuste à l'égard de ce dernier. Ron était un bon gardien et il n'avait pas besoin d'une potion pour arrêter les tirs les plus difficiles.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce grand imbécile s'était-il mis dans la tête de sortir avec Lavande Brown ? Cette glousseuse à qui il n'accordait d'habitude aucune attention ? Voulait-il se venger ?

Les pleurs devinrent si violents qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur le battant baissé de la cuvette des WC. Lorsque le couple avait débarqué dans la classe où Harry l'avait rejoint, elle avait vu rouge et avait lancé les oiseaux jaunes qu'elle venait tout juste de créer sur Ron.

- Ron… murmura-t-elle encore une fois.

Hermione se sentait misérable. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avouer son amour à Ron depuis longtemps. Et là, il était trop tard. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa la tête sur ses genoux. La pièce était silencieuse et il ne faisait pas très chaud. A cette heure de la soirée, tous les préfets étaient encore dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque. Elle pouvait être tranquille pendant un moment.

Enfin… comme pour contredire sa dernière pensée, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Le pas léger d'une personne résonna dans la pièce. Peut-être Harry ?

_Oh Merlin, faites que ça ne soit pas Ron_, pensa-t-elle. _Je ne le supporterais pas._

Mais la voix qui prononça "_Aqua Adaperio"_ ne ressemblait ni à celle de Ron, ni à celle de Harry. Tous les robinets de l'énorme baignoire située au milieu de la salle de bain s'ouvrirent, remplissant l'atmosphère d'une moiteur chaude et désagréable. Hermione aperçut quelques bulles qui se faufilaient en dessous de la porte de son cabinet.

Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit celle-ci dans l'espoir d'identifier l'importun sans être vue. Elle fut alors frappée de stupeur en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy de dos, qui attrapait une serviette de bain vert émeraude dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet.

_Ce n'est pas possible_, pensa Hermione. _De tous les préfets de Poudlard, il faut que ça soit lui !_

Le Serpentard, qui ne s'était absolument pas aperçu de sa présence, ferma les robinets d'un coup de baguette magique. Ensuite, il retira sa cape et entreprit de défaire sa cravate. Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il aille plus loin pour refermer la porte du cabinet.

_Cette journée est sans doute la pire de toute mon existence._

Elle était partagée entre le dégoût de savoir Malefoy en train de se déshabiller à quelques mètres d'elle et la peur d'être découverte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là à tout prix.

- Oh merde! fit Malefoy pour lui-même. J'allais oublier… _Collaporta_ !

Hermione se retint de jurer contre lui : il venait de sceller la seule porte de sortie de la salle de bain ! Évidemment, c'était ce que faisaient la plupart des préfets pour avoir un peu d'intimité. La jeune fille se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé quand elle était arrivée, trop occupée à pleurer sur son sort.

A présent, plus moyen de sortir sans attirer l'attention de Malefoy : prononcer le contre-sort la ferait repérer à coup sûr. Il lui faudrait donc attendre que le Serpentard ait fini ses ablutions ce qui, à en croire les plaintes régulières des autres préfets, pourrait prendre des heures.

Elle soupira : la patience n'était pas l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Avec résignation, elle se rassit et en profita pour passer les mains sur ses joues, histoire de sécher ses larmes.

- _Musicus Personare_, dit soudain Malefoy d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, un bruit de grésillements s'éleva dans la pièce. Après quelques instants, ils s'éclaircirent et firent place à une voix féminine qui chantait. Hermione n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaître : il s'agissait d'Amanda Novo, une chanteuse très populaire parmi les sorciers. La Gryffondor n'était pas fan de ce style de musique mais Ginny avait tous ses albums et les passait à longueur de journée au Terrier durant l'été. Alors forcément, Hermione avait fini par connaître toutes ses chansons par cœur. Et accessoirement par les détester.

- Ah non pas cette horreur ! grogna Malefoy.

Il y eut de nouveaux grésillements puis le son changea. Au lieu d'une voix vulgaire et d'une musique préfabriquée, c'était quelque chose de plus brut : une guitare, une batterie, un son pur et entier. La voix rocailleuse du chanteur ricocha sur les murs, à la fois chaude et charismatique.

- C'est mieux, murmura Malefoy juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione puisse l'entendre.

Elle n'était pas une grande spécialiste en musique, aussi ne reconnut-elle pas ce qu'elle écoutait à présent. Elle se dit néanmoins que ces accords violents tenaient plus du rock moldu que des chansons sorcières.

Malefoy augmenta le volume jusqu'à ce que les basses fassent résonner le plancher. Au lieu de s'en plaindre, Hermione vit là une chance de s'échapper. Avec ce bruit, Malefoy ne l'entendrait pas prononcer le contre-sort pour pouvoir sortir de la salle de bains. Avec précaution, elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si la voie était libre.

_Oh… Merlin…_

Elle faillit pousser un cri de stupeur en constatant que non seulement Malefoy n'était pas encore en train de barboter dans les bulles mais en plus il avait eu le temps de se déshabiller et était debout parfaitement nu devant elle !

_Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !_

La jeune fille repoussa la porte d'un geste brusque en remerciant le ciel que Malefoy ait été de dos. Malgré tout, elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ses épaules fines, sa taille un peu trop maigre et ses fesses bien formées.

_Bien formées ? Oh il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça !_

Hermione se sentit rougir de honte en songeant à ce qu'elle aurait pu voir si le Serpentard s'était retourné. Elle secoua la tête violemment.

_Ne plus penser à ça ! Ne plus penser à ça !_

Elle se força à se calmer et à attendre que Malefoy daigne entrer dans l'eau. La chaleur étouffante de la pièce l'empêchait de réfléchir sereinement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit un bruit d'eau et en déduisit que le jeune homme devait être à présent dans l'immense baignoire. Par précaution, cependant, elle attendit encore avant d'entrouvrir de nouveau la porte. La musique changea à cet instant : la même voix, sur une mélodie plus douce.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy, qui était bien dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Il était adossé au rebord de la piscine, se retenant grâce à ses coudes, la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, c'était parfait.

La Gryffondor se faufila silencieusement hors de la cabine et, à pas de loup, s'éloigna vers la porte de sortie. A ce moment-là, la voix du Serpentard s'éleva de nouveau. Au début, Hermione ne perçut pas ce qu'il disait, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il fredonnait les paroles de la chanson. La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, et le fixa. Inconscient d'être observé, Malefoy continua à fredonner, et son ton devint plus assuré.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, d'une façon qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru possible à l'entendre parler. D'habitude, son ton était bien plus traînant et nasillard.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à l'étonnement devant les talents de chanteur de Malefoy. Hermione était à découvert et le Serpentard pouvait se rendre compte de sa présence à tout moment. Elle se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle ne s'aperçut pas que le sol était mouillé et elle glissa violemment. Elle tenta bien de reprendre son équilibre mais ce fut peine perdue et elle s'étala par terre avec fracas.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que… Blurp !

De surprise, Malefoy avait lâché le rebord de la baignoire et avait bu la tasse. Les quatre fers en l'air, et engoncée dans sa cape, Hermione mit plus de temps à se relever qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau dans la direction du Serpentard, elle vit que celui-ci était sorti à toute vitesse de la baignoire et avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle acheva de se remettre debout et empoigna fermement sa baguette magique en constatant que Malefoy venait de se saisir de la sienne.

- Granger ! s'indigna-t-il en pointant celle-ci devant lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- J'étais là avant toi, Malefoy ! répondit Hermione en faisant de même.

- Non mais quel culot, tu m'espionnais !

- Je ne t'espionnais pas! enragea Hermione. Je voulais sortir !

- Oui, c'est ça, et qu'est-ce que fait ta baguette pointée sur moi alors ?

- Ma baguette est pointée sur toi parce que tu me menaces avec la tienne !

- Dans ce cas, lâche-la, Granger !

La Gryffondor émit un ricanement moqueur.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Baisse la tienne !

- Pas question !

Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard pendant une bonne minute puis, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne lâcherait prise, ils crièrent au même moment :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Les baguettes décrivirent toutes les deux un élégant vol plané avant d'atterrir au milieu de l'immense baignoire, où elles coulèrent à pic.

- Non ! fit Hermione, en se précipitant au bord de l'eau.

Le Serpentard la rejoignit après quelques secondes, visiblement très en colère.

- C'est malin, Granger !

- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus ça va être ma faute ? s'énerva à son tour la Gryffondor.

- Évidemment que c'est de ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici pendant que je prenais mon bain ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, fit Hermione, en fuyant son regard.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Je crois que si, ça me regarde ! Ma baguette est au fond de l'eau par ta faute !

- Je te signale que ma baguette est aussi dans cette fichue baignoire !

Le Serpentard saisit violemment le bras d'Hermione.

- Trouve une idée pour qu'on les récupère !

- Lâche-moi ! fit la Gryffondor en se débattant. Tu n'as qu'à trouver tout seul !

Ce fut le moment que choisit la serviette de bain verte pour se dénouer de la taille du jeune homme, qui se retrouva ainsi nu comme un ver.

- Olalala ! pouffa Hermione.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux d'embarras, elle avait eu le temps de littéralement _tout_ voir.

- Olalala ! répéta-t-elle, en se retournant.

Gênée, elle se mit à rire nerveusement, et posa les mains sur ses paupières closes. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, maugréa Malefoy refroidi.

Hermione essaya de réfréner ses gloussements, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait raconter à Harry comment elle avait pu contempler _cette_ partie du Serpentard, les rires redoublaient. Et quand elle le dirait à Ron… Elle se calma soudain. Ron… Il s'en ficherait. Il ne serait même pas jaloux. Il avait Lavande, maintenant, qui avait sans doute des anecdotes bien plus amusantes à raconter.

Elle se retourna lentement et fixa Malefoy, qui s'était empressé de remettre sa serviette de bain en état, d'un air morose.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour récupérer nos baguettes ? demanda-t-il, avec un regard disant si-tu-en-parles-à-quelqu'un-je-te-tue.

- Avec toute cette eau entre elles et nous, il est inutile d'essayer de les faire fonctionner à distance. Ça ne marcherait pas. Même essayer de les illuminer serait impossible. Nous ne sommes pas assez doués dans ce domaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça, Granger ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Ok, ok, admit Malefoy. Tu as raison. Mieux vaut demander de l'aide ou emprunter une baguette à quelqu'un.

- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? remarqua Hermione d'un ton grinçant. Je te rappelle que tu as fermé hermétiquement la seule porte de sortie de cette pièce. Et que nous avons besoin d'une baguette pour pouvoir l'ouvrir !

- Oh, fit le Serpentard, avec un air tellement stupide qu'il aurait été comique si la situation n'était pas aussi embarrassante.

Décidément, pensa Hermione, Cette journée est vraiment horrible.

- Je pense qu'on va être obligés de plonger, reprit Malefoy.

- Tu rigoles, là, j'espère ?

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver dans l'eau avec le Serpentard.

- Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir être dans le même bain qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, figure-toi ! cracha-t-il. Je serai obligé de me relaver après ça !

- Toujours charmant, Malefoy, répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Oh ferme-la avec ta bienséance. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si je plonge et que je retrouve ta baguette, ne compte pas sur moi pour te la rendre !

- Espèce de petit…

Le reste se perdit dans la barbe qu'Hermione n'avait pas. Avec lassitude, elle défit sa cape et enleva ses chaussures. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy entra dans l'eau, toujours ceint de la serviette émeraude, et ne la retira que lorsqu'il fut bien caché par l'épaisse mousse qui avait gagné toute la surface de l'eau.

Hermione s'assit au bord de la baignoire et trempa un pied dans l'eau : elle était bouillante. Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu ne vas pas nager comme ça ? Totalement habillée ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-elle, mordante.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas flotter avec tout ce tissu ? ricana-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues au naturiste que je vais faire pareil, Malefoy !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'es vraiment une sainte nitouche !

Hermione grommela quelque chose de très impoli et lui envoya de l'eau dans la figure. Mais elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison : elle n'était pas une très bonne nageuse et ses vêtements la gêneraient pour retrouver sa baguette. Elle soupira d'agacement, puis se résolut à défaire sa cravate et à enlever son large chemisier. Bientôt, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

Malefoy était déjà occupé à chercher sous l'eau mais il remontait à chaque fois bredouille. Hermione fit d'abord quelques brasses pour s'habituer à la chaleur suffocante de l'eau, puis elle plongea à son tour, les yeux fermés. Elle tâtonna aussi longtemps que son souffle le lui permit, puis elle remonta. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle en conclut qu'il lui faudrait ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau, chose qu'elle détestait faire, pour avoir une chance de retrouver sa baguette. Mais après quelques plongées de ce système, elle sentit ses yeux picoter horriblement.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en se frottant les paupières. Ne me dis pas que tu as ouvert le robinet 13 ! Celui qui est légèrement acide !

Le jeune homme se frottait les yeux lui aussi.

- L'eau de ce robinet rend la peau très douce ! protesta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment veux-tu qu'on retrouve nos baguettes avec toute cette mousse, si on ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau !

- Tout est de ta faute, Granger! fit-il avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde.

- C'est sûr que tu nous facilites beaucoup la tâche, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et replongea. Il remonta à peine quelques secondes plus tard, en se frottant les yeux de plus belle. Hermione réessaya à son tour, les yeux fermés, mais en vain.

- Nous n'y arriverons jamais de cette façon, constata-t-elle.

- Et si on vidait la baignoire ? proposa Malefoy.

- Trouver le bouchon d'évacuation de l'eau sera à peu près aussi difficile que trouver nos baguettes. Sans compter qu'elles risquent de partir dans le tuyau, on aura l'air malins !

- Alors donne-nous une bonne idée, Miss-je-sais-tout ! ironisa-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit intensément. Ce qui leur posait problème, c'était la mousse. A cause des bulles, ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir leurs baguettes. Il suffisait donc…

- D'attendre que la mousse s'en aille !

- Pas bête, Granger. Tu vois, quand tu fais marcher ton cerveau !

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais sortit rapidement de l'eau et attrapa la première serviette éponge qui lui tomba sous la main. Malefoy récupéra sa serviette trempée qu'il avait laissée au bord de l'eau et sortit également. Il prit un peignoir de bain, le revêtit et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Hermione attacha sa serviette autour de sa poitrine et vint s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui.

- On en a pour combien de temps comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas… avec tout le savon que tu as mis, ça peut prendre des heures.

- Génial...

Hermione laissa son esprit vagabonder, mais ses pensées revinrent inlassablement vers Ron et Lavande. Sans y faire attention, elle fit craquer bruyamment ses phalanges, chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? grogna Malefoy.

- Faire quoi ? dit-elle, sortant de ses réflexions pénibles.

- Ça. Ce bruit. Avec tes doigts.

- Oh…

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et faillit s'excuser. Puis elle se dit qu'asticoter un peu Malefoy ferait passer le temps et l'aiderait à ne plus penser à Ron.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

- Granger, cesse de faire l'emmerdeuse. Je n'ai peut-être plus ma baguette, mais je suis toujours capable de te noyer dans le bain si tu continues !

Hermione haussa les épaules, et arrêta. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus de phalanges à faire craquer. Le silence retomba, seulement perturbé par les clapotis de l'eau.

Sans doute agacé par ce calme, Malefoy se releva et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où se trouvait un objet de forme rectangulaire qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Intriguée, elle se leva également et rejoignit le Serpentard. Celui-ci regardait l'objet en question d'un air perplexe.

- Hey ! s'exclama Hermione, reconnaissant enfin ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'est une radio ! C'est donc de là que provenait la musique tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

- C'est un appareil moldu.

- Erreur! répondit Malefoy. C'est un appareil qui fonctionne magiquement !

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Tu l'as trafiqué ? Normalement, une radio marche à l'électricité.

- L'électricité n'est pas l'apanage des moldus, fit le Serpentard d'un ton supérieur. Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'électrons mis en mouvement, il suffit de mettre au point le sort approprié.

- Oui, enfin, en évitant de faire exploser le transistor ! remarqua Hermione.

- Ça vaut mieux, en effet.

Malgré le déplaisir de discuter avec Malefoy, Hermione était très curieuse.

- Et tu peux capter n'importe quelle fréquence ? Aussi bien moldue que sorcière ?

- Oui, et partout dans le monde. Et je peux aussi choisir un artiste ou un groupe et diffuser toute sa discographie.

- Ce que tu écoutais tout à l'heure, c'était moldu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle encore, bien que presque sûre de la réponse.

Le Serpentard se ferma instantanément.

- Oui, répondit-il avant de changer de sujet. Je ne sais pas comment allumer cette radio sans magie.

Hermione émit un petit rire.

- Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton "PLAY", Malefoy.

- Oh…

Décidément, cette onomatopée avait le don de lui faire prendre un air stupide.

- C'est étrange, reprit Hermione, ce que tu écoutais tantôt, ça a beau être moldu, je ne connais pas du tout.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Pour clore la discussion, il appuya sur le bouton qu'elle lui avait indiqué et retourna s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Un peu déçue, Hermione fit de même.

Il y eut une chanson, puis une deuxième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle commençait à dodeliner de la tête. La soirée avait été pénible, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme avant d'avoir récupéré sa baguette et d'être sortie d'ici. La quantité de mousse de la baignoire avait diminué, mais pas encore assez pour qu'on puisse en apercevoir le fond.

- Et dire que je n'ai même pas un livre pour passer le temps! grommela-t-elle.

Malefoy se tourna vers elle et ricana :

- Tu préférerais être coincée ici avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'imagine.

- Ça c'est sûr, Malefoy !

- Je vois… Peut-être avec Potter ?

Hermione ne réagit pas.

- Ou plutôt la belette…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! menaça la Gryffondor.

- Je m'en doutais… souffla Malefoy. Évidemment, avec lui tu aurais certainement d'autres moyens de te distraire.

- Ferme-la !

- Je parie qu'il a une peau douce, hein Granger ?

L'insinuation mit Hermione hors d'elle. Elle se leva précipitamment, parcourut à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du Serpentard et attrapa le col de son peignoir en hurlant :

- RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE SALE VICIEUX ! IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE RON ET MOI, TU ENTENDS ? RIEN !

La Gryffondor ne se contrôlait plus. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle étranglait à moitié le Serpentard qui, visiblement, ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de crier.

- TU TE CROIS PEUT-ETRE TRES FIN AVEC TES SOUS-ENTENDUS A LA CON ! RENTRE-TOI BIEN DANS TON CRANE DE PIAF QU'IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS PLUS QUE DE L'AMITIE ENTRE RON ET MOI ! JAMAIS !

A bout de souffle, elle le lâcha enfin et retomba au sol, juste à côté de lui. Malefoy, encore hébété par ce qui venait de se passer, lâcha entre ses dents :

- C'est peut-être ça, le problème.

Alors, sans prévenir, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Elle savait qu'elle faisait le jeu de Malefoy en se laissant aller de la sorte, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Non mais je rêve, Granger, tu pleures à cause de Weasley ! constata le jeune homme. Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais ici toute seule ? Pour pleurer ?

- Ferme… la… Malefoy, hoqueta-t-elle péniblement.

- Je pensais que tu étais une fille intelligente, Granger. Et pourtant, tu agis comme la dernière des écervelées !

- C'est faux !

- S'apitoyer sur son sort à cause d'un minable… Tu es vraiment pitoyable !

Hermione vit de nouveau rouge et leva la main pour le gifler, mais il la retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment, puis Malefoy eut un sourire victorieux.

- Au moins, il te reste la fierté, Granger!

La jeune fille le fixa, encore folle de rage, mais paradoxalement elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément et parvint à se calmer. Le fait que Malefoy lui serrait encore fortement le poignet aida beaucoup, évidemment.

Les jointures de la main gauche du jeune homme devenaient blanches sous l'effort, et Hermione sentait que ses propres doigts s'endormaient par manque d'irrigation. La manche du peignoir de Malefoy avait glissé jusqu'à son coude et découvraient un bras d'une pâleur immaculée. A cet instant, la Gryffondor ne pensa plus du tout à la douleur de son propre poignet. La peau de Malefoy ! Elle était vierge ! Totalement vide de tout tatouage ! Or c'était à cet endroit que Harry avait supposé…

- Tu ne portes pas la Marque ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Surpris, le Serpentard la lâcha, et remonta vivement sa manche. Il avait l'air contrarié.

- Ne change pas de sujet! fit-il d'un ton brusque.

- Non, TOI, ne change pas de sujet ! Tu ne portes pas la Marque des Ténèbres !

Le jeune homme détourna la tête.

- Tais-toi…

- Malefoy, tu n'es pas un Mangemort, alors ! J'avais raison ! Harry t'accusait après l'attaque de Katie, mais…

Le Serpentard l'attrapa violemment par les épaules et tint son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Dans ses yeux luisait une lueur étrange. Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une lueur de terreur.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, absolument rien ! Alors maintenant tu as intérêt à la fermer sinon je te promets que je te noierai de mes propres mains !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. L'expression de peur qui déformait les traits du jeune homme la déstabilisait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé, même pas lorsqu'ils avaient dû faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, lors de leur première année. Il avait l'air tellement… jeune. Il ressemblait à un enfant effrayé par le noir qui refusait d'aller dormir dans sa chambre sans une veilleuse.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

D'abord effaré, Malefoy ne réagit pas. Puis il parut se rendre compte de la situation, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il répondit presque avec sauvagerie à son baiser. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un véritable baiser, tel qu'Hermione le concevait. Pour elle, embrasser était un acte doux, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Ici, c'était plus l'expression d'un désir quasi animal, électrique, comme si les deux protagonistes n'étaient plus ces élèves qui se détestaient à mort la minute précédente.

D'ailleurs, était-ce réellement Hermione qui passait ses mains sous le peignoir du Serpentard, à la recherche de son torse maigre et pâle ? Etait-ce bien Malefoy qui avait détaché la serviette qui enroulait la jeune fille et qui était occupé à dégrafer son soutien-gorge ?

Dans cette salle de bain brûlante et emplie de vapeur, Hermione perdit peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Seul comptait ce désir presque inhumain qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Mais elle en voulait plus, bien plus !

Alors il lui donna plus.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Lorsque Drago ouvrit un oeil, la température de la pièce avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Il jeta un regard vers la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras et soupira. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ce n'était pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec une Sang-de-Bourbe qui le dérangeait, c'était d'avoir fait l'amour avec celle-là.

Il observa avec tristesse son corps menu et tout en courbes. Avec un soupir, il se détacha d'elle, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la baignoire et constata que toute la mousse avait disparu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les deux baguettes au fond de l'eau. Il entra sans bruit dans le bain qui était à présent tiède et en un plongeon attrapa sa baguette et celle d'Hermione. Il remonta aussi vite et enfila son peignoir qui traînait à terre. Puis il vint s'agenouiller à côté de la Gryffondor, et caressa délicatement ses cheveux.

La jeune fille remua dans son sommeil.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Drago. Je ne peux pas te laisser raconter ça à quiconque. Tu ne dois te souvenir de rien.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis prononça :

- _Oubliettes_.

Le sort atteint Hermione, qui sursauta mais ne se réveilla pas. Drago la rhabilla d'un coup de baguette magique, puis la souleva dans ses bras pour la transporter jusqu'au cabinet de toilette où elle s'était cachée.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de m'avoir vu ici. Tu penseras avoir passé toute la soirée à pleurer et t'être endormie ici. Tu ne te rappelleras plus rien concernant la Marque des Ténèbres, ni sur ce que nous avons fait.

Il la déposa avec précaution sur le cabinet et posa délicatement sa tête contre le mur.

- Cela ne mènerait nulle part que tu te souviennes de moi de cette manière, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Drago la contempla encore quelques secondes, puis :

- Au revoir.

Et il sortit du cabinet.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione s'éveilla brutalement, avec la sensation d'avoir fait un rêve très important, mais sans pouvoir se souvenir du sujet de celui-ci. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans les toilettes de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle devait s'être endormie d'épuisement, à force de pleurer.

Elle s'étira comme un chat, et constata avec stupeur qu'elle avait de nombreuses courbatures. Sans doute sa position de sommeil, assise, y était-elle pour beaucoup. Elle décida d'aller continuer sa nuit dans son lit. Ce serait bien plus confortable.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, elle aperçut une bulle qui flottait à côté du cadre de la porte. La bulle virevolta un instant, puis rencontra le bois rêche de la porte et éclata. Hermione toucha l'endroit où elle avait disparu et se sentit triste, sans en savoir la raison.

Si seulement les bulles pouvaient être éternelles…

* * *

**Hermione retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire? Drago poursuivra-t-il son chemin vers le mal? Vous saurez tout en lisant la suite: Eternal Snow! Mais avant de vous y précipiter, une petite review ne serait pas de refus!**

**Merci de m'avoir lue!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


End file.
